mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
DJ Pon-3/Galeria
1ª Temporada Feita Para o Sucesso DJ Pon-3 spins a record S1E14.png Who that S01E14.png DJ Pon-3's magic aura S01E14.png DJ Pon-3 S01E14.png DJ Pon-3 square no watermark.png 2ª Temporada Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Pinkie Pie pulling up DJ Pon-3 S2E26.png DJ Pon-3 about to start the music S2E26.png Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png DJ Pon-3 hitting the disc S2E26.png DJ Pon-3 removes her shades S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png 3ª Temporada A Cura do Mistério Mágico Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls DJ Pon-3 with headphones EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png DJ Pon-3 in the cafeteria EG.png Applejack grabbing onto DJ-Pon3's glasses EG.png DJ Pon-3 eyes revealed EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png DJ Pon-3 and students with pony ears EG.png DJ Pon3 DJing EG.png 4ª Temporada Modos Simples Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Testando Testando 1, 2, 3 DJ Pon-3 on the turntable S4E21.png DJ Pon-3 record scratching S4E21.png DJ Pon-3 playing the turntable S4E21.png Pinkie with DJ Pon-3 S4E21.png Manifestação Inspiradora DJ Pon-3 at the Foal and Filly Fair S4E23.png Rainbow Rocks curtas de animação Música Para Meus Ouvidos DJ Pon-3 at the crosswalk EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking to the right EG2.png DJ Pon-3 putting on headphones EG2.png DJ Pon-3 turning on music EG2.png DJ Pon-3 nods her head to the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taps her hand to the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to walk EG2.png DJ Pon-3's bass-dropping footstep EG2.png DJ Pon-3's walk causing vibrations EG2.png DJ Pon-3's reflection in a windshield EG2.png Sound waves in DJ Pon-3's glasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting across the street EG2.png Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the street EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking confidently EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking at birds EG2.png Cat startled by car alarm EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking toward unnamed boy and dog EG2.png Unnamed boy and dog passing DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking down the street EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed boy fist-bump EG2.png Unnamed boy puts on sunglasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at another crosswalk EG2.png DJ Pon-3 feeling the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 approaching Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passing by shop patrons EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 standing at shop counter EG2.png DJ Pon-3 pointing EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 opening the shop doors EG2.png DJ Pon-3 kicking school doors open EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Canterlot High EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed students walk through hallway EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passes by Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting through the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taking book from locker EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking back to Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 takes out earbuds EG2.png DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png Focada na Guitarra DJ Pon-3 in the music store EG2.png Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 giving Rainbow her prize EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking at her guitar EG2.png Trixie grinning EG2.png Trixie grabbing guitar from DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Rainbow Dash buying the guitar EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Pinkie na Cabeça Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Rainbow and friends having lunch EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding a spoon EG2.png Pinkie Pie starts drumming EG2.png Vem Dançar! DJ Pon-3 in front of turntable EG2.png DJ Pon-3 busting a move EG2.png Dia Perfeito Para a Diversão Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in the background EG2.png Rainbow Dash "they'll never even know what hit 'em" EG2.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at the door EG2.png DJ Pon-3 thumbs up EG2.png DJ Pon-3's ride EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car transform EG2.png Loudspeaker prepared EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car in its transformed state EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png Rainbooms singing "set yourself apart" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 turning up the volume EG2.png Music shockwaves launched EG2.png DJ Pon-3 starting the music EG2.png Sunset helps Twilight get up EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow" EG2.png The Rainbooms "the light of friendship on our side!" EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Human DJ Pon-3 artwork EG2.png 5ª Temporada Alegrias e Tristezas DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity at judges' table S5E4.png Sweetie Belle on stage S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity disapprove S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png Um Pedaço da Vida Dr. Hooves sees DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Dr. Hooves trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves still trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking directly to DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 bobbing her head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "and she's got to do it now!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 nods her head at Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "why have you brought me here?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "they've got style!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 leaves S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia Melody's house S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 enters the house S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in front of Octavia S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 drinking a bottle of milk S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 listening to Octavia Melody S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gets an idea S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 behind her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning a record S5E9.png Octavia listening to DJ Pon-3's beats S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 at her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pressing down an effects pedal S5E9.png Octavia Melody unsure of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gauging Octavia's reaction S5E9.png Octavia "I'm not sure that's appropriate" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 in deep thought S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pressing a bass pedal S5E9.png Octavia notices DJ Pon-3's new sound S5E9.png Octavia approves of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody "that's more like it!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia playing together S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning records S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking at each other S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking slyly at Octavia S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia spin their musical tools S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia's playing intensifies S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony with Octavia S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 smiling at Octavia S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia split-screen S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 brings out the jumbo speaker S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pointing at Octavia Melody S5E9.png Overhead shot of DJ Pon-3's turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 raising a vinyl record S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning records on her hooves S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 standing on her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spins on turntable on her head S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 dubstep cello big finish S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia freeze in midair S5E9.png Octavia "I'm going to be late for the wedding!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station bursts out of the house S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 "jump the shark" S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 speed down the street S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 sees something approaching S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 about to crash into a house S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 signalling to Octavia Melody S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making a hard left S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 hanging onto her turntable S5E9.png DJ and Octavia about to crash into Button, Hughbert, and Dance Fever S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station has more passengers S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 sees something else approaching S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 motions for Cranky to get out of the way S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds past Cranky S5E9.png DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Octavia Melody "something like that might work" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 straightening her sunglasses S5E9.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Human Twilight meets Pinkie Pie EG3.png Twilight's glasses drooping EG3.png Outros Revistas DJ Pon-3 unhappy about rain UK Magazine 42.jpg DJ Pon-3 looks at records UK Magazine 42.jpg DJ Pon-3 arrives at library UK Magazine 42.jpg Mercadorias SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 3.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart Daft PON3.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 2.jpg DJ Pon-3 toy.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ Pon-3.png Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 Graffiti.jpg Vinyl Scratch in official Hasbro licensed product.jpg Zecora toy and packaging SDCC 2012.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Funko Pop! figures promotional image.jpg Comic issue 1 page 6.png DJ Pon-3 listening to music comic issue 9.png Comic issue 1 cover B.png Comic issue 2 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 3 Midtown Comics cover.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg IDW comic issue 9 cover by Andy Price.jpg Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Larry's cover.jpg Comic issue 10 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 11 pages 12-13.jpg Comic issue 12 Larry's cover.jpg Comic issue 12 rough shared edition cover.jpg DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Diversos Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg DJ Pon-3 Rainbow Rocks coloring page.png Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens